


Can't help myself

by alycat



Series: Helper 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shouldn't want Jared, but he does. It's need and possession but at least he's not the only one feeling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help myself

**Author's Note:**

> _Pairing, rating & warnings/kinks_: Jared/Jensen - NC-17 - underage (mentions of past extreme underage), age difference (Jensen 16, Jared 35), dub-con, messed up boys, manipulation.

Jared let his gaze drag over the way Jensen's body was spread out in front of him, round ass raised slightly off the mattress and thighs parted to give Jared a rather wonderful view. The curve of Jensen's ass was always something that caught Jared's attention and he leaned in, dragging his tongue over the swell and grinning when Jensen shivered beneath him. Jensen's body was still tensed, as it always was every time Jared had him like this but he knew he would be able to make Jensen relax and in the end he always enjoyed it as much as he had the very first time they had been together.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped when Jared parted rounded cheeks and dragged his tongue over Jensen's pink hole.

A low moan escaped the boy when Jared let his tongue circle the rim, feeling the way the muscle fluttered under the touch and Jared felt his own cock twitch in response. He pulled back and looked down at Jensen again, spit-slick rim so inviting and Jared's hands looked huge where they held Jensen apart for him. He leaned in again, dragging his tongue from the top of Jensen's cleft and down over his hole, not stopping until he reached Jensen's smooth sac.

"I love that you're keeping yourself smooth for me," Jared mumbled, pulling one testicle into his mouth and Jensen responded with a desperate little whimper.

It was something Jared had asked for and he hadn't been surprised when Jensen had shown up on his doorstep a few days later, nothing but smooth skin when Jared peeled him out of too-tight clothing.

"Don't..." Jensen protested weakly but there was no real struggle in his voice and there surely was no struggle in the way he pushed back against Jared's tongue.

"You like it," Jared said as he pulled away, and it wasn't a question.

If there was something he knew it was that Jensen liked what they were doing; the boy kept coming back and no matter if he hesitated he always ended up begging for it in the end. A soft moan left Jensen when Jared returned to the pink rim, pushing his tongue deep inside and he felt Jensen's body open up to him. After the months he had spent fucking Jensen since they found each other again, Jared could easily recognize the moment when Jensen gave in to the need. Jared fucked his tongue into Jensen's ass, feeling the boy tremble beneath him and he took a firmer grip on Jensen's hips to hold him in place.

Jensen had grown quite a bit from the first time Jared had pushed inside him, no longer the almost painful tightness when Jared pushed inside, but he was still so much smaller than Jared that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm ready," Jensen groaned, half muffled against the pillows.

Jared pulled back enough that he could look down at Jensen once more, rim a deeper pink and wet with saliva and when Jared pressed his thumb against it the hole opened up easily.

"I can see that you are."

He reached for the lube, grabbing the tube and pressing it against Jensen's hole and he smiled when Jensen hissed as Jared applied lube directly inside of him. Jensen tried to squirm away but Jared quickly grabbed him, hold him in place as he pushed two fingers inside, making sure to brush against Jensen's prostate. The sound that left Jensen was high-pitched, a whine that Jared loved to tease out of him and he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. Jensen was still tight, clenching down around him and Jared groaned at how good it felt to be buried in slick heat.

"Oh, god," Jensen cried out and Jared could see his fingers clench into the sheets, arching as he pressed himself back against Jared.

Jared really liked the way Jensen reacted to being fucked, all wanton need as he tried to get Jared deeper inside even though the sudden penetration must have been painful. As good as the clenching heat was, Jared forced himself to be still, letting Jensen adjust before he slowly pulled back out, watching the way Jensen's asshole remained open when Jared slid free.

"Such a pretty sight," Jared said, reaching down to touch the reddening rim.

"Just do it already," Jensen demanded. "C'mon, fuck me."

There was no way Jared could deny Jensen something he so clearly wanted and he took a firm grip on Jensen's hips before slamming himself all the way inside. This time he didn't give Jensen any time before he was moving deep and hard, fucking Jensen hard enough that he was pressed into the mattress below, sliding up it a few inches before Jared pulled him back down on his cock. In that position he knew that he didn't need to touch Jensen's hard cock to make the boy come; Jensen would come from the way Jared fucked him and the added friction of the sheet against his body.

"Always so damn good for me," Jared gasped, rolling his hips and pressing a wet kiss against Jensen's neck when the boy cried out beneath him.

He could feel the very second Jensen came, muscles squeezing around him and pulling the orgasm out of him. Nothing felt as sweet as coming deep inside of Jensen, filling him up and feeling the boy come apart beneath him. Sometimes Jared wished he could just keep Jensen in his bed, fucking him time and time again and not having to bother about mundane things like work.

"Heavy," Jensen groaned beneath him, squirming and Jared pulled free.

Jensen remained where he lay, legs spread and when Jared looked down he saw a trail of come run down Jensen's perineum and over his sac. It was such a pretty sight that Jared wanted to take pictures of it but instead he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, casting one glance back to Jensen's half-asleep form on the bed.

-¤-

"It's such a big house for you to live alone, Mr. Padalecki. I hate to think how lonely you are there."

Jared leaned against the door to one of the coolers, smiling at Rachel Wilkins as she looked up at him from under long eyelashes. It was far from the first time that Rachel had pretty much thrown herself at Jared, more than obvious in her interest. It amused Jared and he shifted slightly, watching the way her eyes travelled down his body and he had to bite back a smirk when she looked at his crotch for a few moments too long.

"It's not that bad," Jared said with a smile. "The only annoying thing is that big garden, it takes some time to tend to."

"Oh, the garden is gorgeous," Rachel said with a brilliant smile. "You're doing an amazing job. Is the back of it as good as the front? I'd love to see it some day."

"Too bad it'll be dark soon," Jared said. "I doubt you'd see much right now. And I really need to finish my grocery shopping."

He motioned towards the basket at his feet, a loaf of bread and a carton of milk all that was in it and he really did need more if he wanted to have food for the weekend. With Jensen bound to come over at some point he needed some soda and maybe some frozen pizzas as well, depending on how long the boy would stick around after the fucking. The thought was enough to make Jared's cock twitch with interest and he had to will it away, not wanting to give Rachel the wrong idea as to why he was getting a hard-on in the middle of the grocery store.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen clenched his hands together into fists, hard enough for his nails to cut into the meaty part of his hand. He couldn't believe that Jared was standing there, in the middle of the store, flirting with Rachel and talking about bringing her home.

"Excuse me, there's no Honey Nut Cheerios left, do you know if you have any in storage?"

The voice surprised Jensen, reminding him that he was actually still on the clock and needing to smile and make polite with the customers.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said to the woman beside him, wondering if Jared would be able to hear him from across the shelves separating them. "We're all out, our delivery is running late due to the storm a few days ago. I'm sure we'll be re-stocked soon enough."

The woman sighed but nodded and thanked him for his help before disappearing towards the freezers and when Jensen peered around the corner, Jared was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, fuck."

"Jensen!"

Of course that was the moment his manager decided to show up and Jensen bit down on his lower lip for a moment before forcing himself to put on a smile as he turned around.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Welling."

"There are families around, kids, Jensen. Mind your language."

His boss frowned but let it go and Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief. Welling took a few steps away before turning back around.

"Oh, and Jensen? There's a line forming, please go help Colin bag some groceries."

Jensen nodded walked past Welling, quickly making his way through the store. The manager was right and all three cashiers had long lines so Jensen quickly went to help Colin out. At least having something to focus on brought his thoughts away from Jared and the way he had smiled at Rachel Wilkins. His focus was shattered to pieces when Jared came down one aisle, still talking to Rachel and Jensen's earlier anger returned in full force.

The lines had all but died out and Jensen had all the time to watch Jared and Rachel stop right before the register, Jared leaning down slightly as he smiled at Rachel and Jensen gritted his teeth together.

"Hey, Jensen."

Colin's soft words was barely enough to catch his attention, but the hand tugging at the sleeve of his work uniform did.

"What?"

Colin hesitated for a moment before pulling in a deep breath and Jensen knew what his co-worker was going to say before Colin managed to get the words out.

"I know you're a year above me in school and all, but would you perhaps want to go to the movies with me?"

That made Jensen focus more on Colin than on Jared and he looked at the boy standing next to him. Colin was sweet and innocent in a way Jensen couldn't remember being, hadn't been since the day he had climbed on Santa's lap. Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step back and pulling in a deep breath. Compared to Colin Jensen felt dirty, like what he had done was covering his entire body, something invisible but ever present. There was no way he could go out with Colin, no matter how sweet he found the kid. Colin was something good and he deserved a lot better than Jensen. The only person who could understand Jensen was the person who had made him, but Jared was busy flirting with other people.

"I'm sorry," Jensen said and he saw Colin's hesitant smile fall away. "It's not you, it's me."

Colin laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound and Jensen sighed.

"Right," Colin said. "Because that's not a cliché. Whatever, Jensen."

The next moment Jensen was left alone just as Jared's groceries were coming down the checkout belt. He had no excuse to not bag the groceries even though a part of him really felt like walking away. Instead he bagged the food, looking down at the boxes of pizzas and cans of soda before holding the two bags up for Jared when he was done paying.

"Here you go, Mr. Padalecki."

Jared looked like he wanted to say something, but both of them knew better than to do anything to attract attention. Jensen looked over to where Rachel was paying, her gaze more focused on Jared than anything else and Jensen forced himself to smile politely.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to hold his own irritation at bay. |I have some work I need to do in the storage area. Goodbye, Mr. Padalecki."

"Jensen."

His name was barely more than a whisper and Jensen continued walking as if he hadn't heard it, making his way through the store and to his relief he was able to dodge any questions on the way. A quick glance told him it was mere minutes until his shift ended and for once Jensen decided to sneak out a few minutes early. He got changed into his regular clothes and took the back entrance out into the alleyway behind the store.

He couldn't say he was surprised when he barely had time to pull in a deep breath of the evening air before big hands grabbed his hips and slammed him up against the wall next to the door. The familiar scent of Jared surrounded him, stopping him from fighting back and instead he tipped his head back so that he could meet Jared's gaze.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked.

"I could ask you the same," Jared said, his grip tightening slightly. "What was that in there? Getting asked out by little twinks, is that what you want, Jensen?"

 

Jensen looked around, making sure that no one was around before he pushed Jared aside and to his surprise Jared did take a step back. He saw Jared's car standing a bit down the alley and he walked there, opening the passenger seat and getting inside before Jared joined him.

"If you heard that, you know that I said no," Jensen said when Jared closed the car door. "Are you jealous, Jared? Because that's fucking rich considering you were drooling down Rachel Wilkins' cleavage in there. I'm surprised I didn't slip in the puddle of drool."

He knew he sounded like the kid Jared had prevented him from being, but he didn't care and when he looked over he saw Jared clench his jaw. Without another word Jared put the car in gear and drove out the alley. Jensen leaned his head against the cool glass of the door, waiting to see if Jared would say something but the silence stretched out between them, heavy and uncomfortable. Jensen spent the drive home looking at the few people out, knowing that no one would think twice about Jared driving him home. It was just one of those nice things people did in their neighborhood.

"We're here," Jared said as he pulled into his driveway, pushing the button for the garage door and driving inside. "Are you staying?"

Jensen thought about saying no, going back to his own home where he knew no one was home and no one would think to look for him until the morning. He got out of the car and walked towards the door connecting the garage to the house, knowing that Jared would follow.

"Hungry?" Jared asked as he unloaded his grocery bags.

"No," Jensen said even though it had been hours since he last ate.

"Then should we talk about how jealous you are?" Jared asked, closing the freezer door and turning to face Jensen.

"Fuck you. Do whoever the fuck you want, Jared. This is not a fucking relationship, it's sex. So go on, have your little apple pie life if that's what you want."

To Jensen's surprise Jared laughed at that, but it wasn't a very happy laugh and Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Jared to say something.

"You think that’s what I want? Some bottle blonde soccer mom?"

"Am I what you want? The boy you fucking _molested_?"

"Why would I want her? When I can have you spread out under me. You get me, Jensen. And you want this as much as I do. You fucking crave it."

Jensen wanted to protest and a big part of him was itching to turn on his heel and walk out of Jared's house but there was too much truth in Jared's words for Jensen to be able to walk away. There were so many things about him that only Jared would understand, only he could accept and Jensen couldn't walk away from that.

"I…" Jensen started but he couldn't deny anything.

"You and I, Jensen, we belong together. I _made_ you."

"You're such a bastard," Jensen snarled, closing the remaining distance between them.

"Am I wrong?" Jared asked, leaning in so that his breath was hot against Jensen's mouth.

Instead of answering, Jensen surged forward and pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue in between Jared's lips. Jared's response was quick and forceful, big hands coming down to cup Jensen's ass and lift him straight off the floor, leaving him no other option than to wrap his legs around Jared's waist to hold himself in place. As always, being with Jared was overwhelming and soon all Jenen could really think of was how much bigger Jared was, powerful in a way that no one else had been.

Jared carried Jensen out of the kitchen, sitting down on the couch with Jensen on his lap and Jensen groaned when his cock pressed against Jared's. Barely taking their lips off each other they both started tugging at each other's clothes and Jensen shivered when Jared's fingers splayed over the small of his back.

"I need you naked. Now!" Jared growled, leaning down to bite a mark into Jensen's shoulder, making sure to put it where it would be hidden under Jensen's clothes.

The next moment, Jensen found himself on his back on the couch with Jared's hands tugging down his jeans and Jensen eagerly lifted his hips to give Jared more room to move. He groaned when the rough fabric dragged against his cock, friction that was on the wrong song side of too much.

"So damn eager," Jared smirked, wrapping one hand around Jensen's dick and whatever protest he might have wanted to snap out got drowned out on a moan.

Jensen arched into the firm grip around his cock, fucking up against Jared's hand and he didn't need to look at Jared's face to know that he was staring at the way Jensen's cock moved between his fingers. No one had ever touched Jensen the way Jared did. Even though Jensen's relationships, or hook-ups, had never been very loving, they were soft compared to the way Jared's fingers pressed bruises into his skin. He wasn't sure when he had started craving the edge of pain and humiliation with his pleasure, but he had a feeling it had happened back when he was nine years old.

"Jared…"

"Jensen," Jared answered, moving back and Jensen almost whimpered when his hard cock slapped down against his belly.

He could feel the way Jared looked at him, scorching heat against his skin and Jensen bit down on his lower lip as he watched Jared strip out of his clothes. There was always something about Jared that made Jensen's mouth go dry and he parted his legs, knowing what would happen once Jared got his clothes off.

"See, always so eager," Jared said even as he pushed his hand down between the couch pillows, coming back with lube in his hand. "Spread your legs more."

The sound of the lid being popped open sounded loud in the room and Jensen let his eyes slide shut as his legs parted even further and he flinched at the first cold brush of lubed fingers against his hole. Jared moved his fingers up and down Jensen's ass crack, soft touch all the way from his balls to the tip of his spine.

"Do it already," Jensen demanded, rocking down at the fingers that were so close to where he needed them to be.

He couldn't hold back the low grunt when Jared pushed one finger inside to the second knuckle, finding Jensen's prostate right away and Jensen clenched his eyes shut even tighter. Jared moved the finger even deeper before slowly pulling back out and Jensen moaned at the sweet drag of skin against his rim.

"You can take more than this, can't you?"

Jensen was left no room to actually respond before a second finger pushed inside, stretching the muscle faster than he was prepared for. Pain shot through him, making Jensen cry out but there was also pleasure and with another few thrusts of Jared's fingers the pain was soon drowned out.

"More. Fuck, Jared, I need more. Show me that you want me and not Rachel."

The next thrust of fingers made Jensen cry out loud and he bit down on his lower lip, trying to hide the smirk at Jared's obvious possessiveness.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's teeth bit down on his lower lip hard enough that Jared was surprised he didn't see blood and he wasn't sure what was prettiest; the reluctant pleasure on Jensen's face or the way his pink rim stretched around Jared's fingers.

"Only you," Jared said with a twist of his fingers, smiling when Jensen almost sobbed with pleasure as Jared's fingers brushed against his prostate. "You're mine, Jensen, I'm the only one who can make you feel like this and I fucking love watching you fall apart for me."

Jared added more lube before pushing a third finger inside and he smirked when he saw Jensen's whole body relax, sinking back into the cushions and his mouth fell open on a low moan. A blush was spreading its way from Jensen's cheeks and down his neck and chest and it made the sprinkle of freckles stand out more clearly. In that moment, lost in the pleasure, Jensen looked younger than he did in his too-tight clothing and cocky attitude and Jared's cock twitched at the thought. Pulling his fingers free Jared quickly covered his cock with lube and he didn't give Jensen the time to say anything before he buried himself in Jensen's ass with one sharp snap of his hips.

Beneath him, Jensen cried out and his legs came up to wrap around Jared's waist once more and Jared wasted no time before gripping Jensen tighter and fucking hard into the boy. Each thrust punched small, almost whimpering moans from Jensen and Jared knew he would never get enough of those sounds.

"This is so good, always so damn tight around my cock," Jared groaned, unable to look away from the way Jensen's rim turned pinker with each thrust. "But I think I want you to do the work."

He pulled back, drawing away from Jensen and sitting down on the couch, watching as Jensen pulled himself back together. Jensen's eyes were still slightly glazed over and it took a few moments before he reacted. For a moment Jared thought Jensen would protest, but instead he found himself with a lap full of slender limbs and was once more buried inside slick tight heat.

"So big," Jensen breathed out, burying his face against Jared's neck for a moment. "I'm gonna show you just how good I can be."

Jared already knew how good Jensen could be, but he was reminded about it once more when Jensen shifted slightly, balancing himself with his hands on Jared's shoulders before he started a slow, circling motion.

"Damn. You look good like this."

Leaning back into the couch, Jared stretched his arms out over the back, forcing Jensen to do all the work and he watched the way the muscles in Jensen's thighs moved when he started picking the pace up. Sweat started beading on Jensen's skin and once he started really getting into it he leaned back slightly, staring into Jared's eyes and moaning each time he seated himself fully on Jared's cock.

Jared knew he shouldn't want Jensen, but in the last six years there had never been anyone who made him feel like the boy so wantonly riding him did. He craved Jensen and he knew that Jensen craved him just as much.

"Need more," Jensen gasped, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself but Jared stopped him.

"No, I wanna watch you come like this. If you come, you come on my dick, got it?"

 

Jensen glared at him but he did shift himself to get more leverage and the next time he pushed himself down he did so with a little move of his hips that made Jared's eyes slide shut at the intense pleasure. A big part of Jared wanted to grab Jensen and just fuck into him but sometimes it was even better to force Jensen to chase the pleasure, to make him show how much he needed it.

"C'mon Jensen," Jared urged on. "You can do it. Come for me."

Things became even better when Jensen clenched his muscles around Jared, grinding down and the next moment he came with a strangled shout, jerking in quick, sharp movements and Jared felt each spurt of hot come against his belly. With Jensen's ass squeezing down around him, Jared only needed to snap his hips up once before his orgasm was dragged from him and he filled Jensen up.

"Oh, god. Fuck. Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen mumbled, slumping down against Jared and Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist to hold him in place.

Both their breaths were reduced to sharp pants as they slowly relaxed, their orgasms subsiding and Jared could feel his cock slowly softening and start to slide free. Jared stretched out next to Jensen, running his hands over soft skin and Jensen shivered under the touch.

"I need to leave," Jensen said with a sigh, trying to shrug away from Jared's touch.

"But what if I wanna fuck you again?"

"Not now, Jared. I'm not your damn property."

Jensen got up, pulling on clothes but he did stop in the door and looked back at Jared, biting down on his lip for a moment.

"I'll come by tomorrow."

He left, leaving Jared with the scent of sex still heavy in the room and his cock still slick with come and lube. It was a scent that Jared was used to, and one he wanted more of. He got up and looked out the window facing the street, watching Jensen walk away and he wasn't surprised when Jensen shot a look back over his shoulder. Jared knew they should be more careful, even in the dark someone might notice that Jensen came to Jared's place a bit too often.

Clearly they needed to find an excuse for Jensen to be with him, no questions asked. Jared saw Jensen disappear in the darkness and already he was thinking of the next time he'd have Jensen naked under him, tight ass around his cock and the twisted sort of pleasure Jared could only find in Jensen's body.

Jared stepped away from the window, falling back down on the rumpled sheets even as his cock twitched with renewed interest. Maybe Jared should start renovating things around the house. He was sure that Alan Ackles wouldn't think twice about letting his youngest son help out. It was the neighborly thing to do, after all.

-¤-  



End file.
